A Scheduled Appointment
by HowToTrainYourPrat
Summary: Percival Graves was not a fictional character made up by Grindelwald and now he wants to meet Newt Scamander, the man who revealed and bound the dark wizard himself. The only problem is that blasted Niffler is loose again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers.**

 **I saw that there was love for my little one-shot drabble from before so I have decided to do something similar again. However, this will be a two-shot instead and will be post - Cimes of Grindelwald, with a bit of creative liberty taken.**

 **SPOILERS. You have been warned. Though, to be frank (not the Thunderbird), if you haven't seen the second movie, this doesn't really spill anything about what happens. It's going to perhaps reference things without talking about them, but that's it.**

 **Also, I don't own FB. JK Rowling appears to.**

 **I merely own nonexistent substances.**

 **So, with no more preamble, read on and enjoy.**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Newt Scamander is a brave man, let no one deny that.

He has befriended dragons, learned the human version of _many_ a mating dance for far too large of creature, wrestled with a swooping evil's tantrums on a regular basis, avoided being smothered by Frank that one time he came back from a rescue mission a little worse for wear, and, of course, compared Tina Goldstein to salamander.

As has already been established, he's stupidly brave.

However, he is also distinctly afraid of what trouble that blasted niffler can cause when he manages to slip form the case, sometimes against all odds.

Odds in this instance equating to a fixed lock, a long rope (from Jacob), and even a chain (that had been from Madam Picquery upon his arrival back to MACUSA).

His arrival on request of a certain director within MACUSA.

Another thing that has his stomach clenching painfully with dread.

Percival Graves was apparently not a character made up for Grindelwald's purposes and had, in fact, been a real man stashed in a dark corner of the American Ministry while the dark lord paraded around with his face due to polyjuice potion.

It had admittedly been a pure accident and chance of fate the found the real Percival Graves shortly after the incident with Credence and before the poor man starved to death. One of the newbies had been sent to clean the dark and decrepit corners of the building as a sort of right of passage. However, Newt isn't to mention that he knows all that. It is a rather touchy subject and if the looming man found out Tina spoken of it . . . well, lets just say she'd wish she would have just stuck with wand permits.

But back to that niffler.

Who was currently somewhere in MACUSA, just not in Newt's case where he should be.

So far the magizoologist had caught sight of his haphazard trail of destruction (the little thing had looted every possible thing he could so far), but he had yet to spot his blasted creature. .

"Mister Scamander."

His eyes are wide in what he hopes is a decidedly innocent way as he turns around, shoulder taught. "Yes, Madam President?"

The chains are mostly for the niffler anyway, considering his atrocious level of damage last time. She hasn't even complained about the larger creatures he has with him, despite having stopped in to eyeball the damage at the zoo before it was repaired.

"I seem to be be missing my favorite pocket watch, Mister Scamander. If it does not reappear within the next hour, you may also find yourself missing something, something smaller and platypus-like I would assume if I were you," her voice is smooth like heavy silk, disapproval dripping from it in a way that makes him feel as if he's being scolded by his mother.

He drops his head further, his bangs completely covering his eyes. "Yes, Madam President."

The scrawny man doesn't bother to breathe again until she's well out of hearing range.

 _Oh dear, he had better find Tina_. This is much worse than he thought.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tina is just as terrifying as the president but also highly effective at locating his niffler. She seems to know this place better than anyone else and within minutes after her long lecture has ended leads him to vaults.

It's a small matter of collecting the annoying critter, emptying his pouch of the looted treasure, and stuffing him back in the case with a quick call for Dougle to keep an eye on him.

"Do you think that will be enough?" Tina asks, sorting Picquery's watched from the pile before levitating the remainder into a small crate.

Newt smiles at her sheepishly, "At least for a few days, maybe longer if Dougle listens to me this time. Sh-should we return all this stuff, do you think?"

The witch shakes her head. "Just this will do. I'll leave the rest in the lost and found. There are a few jinxes in places that do well in warding off thieves until the rightful owners come to collect. Get that to the President and then you have your meeting Director Graves later, don't forget. He's strict about that sort of thing."

They begin to make their back to the main hallways, side by side in a somewhat comfortable silence. That is if Newt is ever comfortable in another human's presence. Miss Goldstein does come close to lowering his socially awkward walls, though.

"W-why does he want see me anyway? Director Graves, I mean," Newt finally asks, just before they enter a slightly busier hallway.

Tina looks at him sideways, but does not slow her steps. People are walking around them again. "He wants to see you, Mister Scamander, because you're the one who revealed and bound Grindelwald. He wanted to see you awhile ago, but he was still recovering and the mediwithces wouldn't let him back to work. After … " Here she pauses, swallowing past a lump in throat. "After our own failure to hold Grindelwald and Paris, he is even more keen on your meeting."

"Oh," Newt responds, drilling holes so deeply into his shoes that Tina is the only reason he doesn't become overly familiar with more than one post as they enter the main atrium.

It's shortly after that they part and he heads off to return the pocket watch and apologize profusely. As long as he gets the slobber off the thing, then all should soon be resolved shortly.

He'll only after to face Percival Graves. No big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you'll forgive me for not updating my story sooner. The holiday break has made me unapologetically lazy. I did have fun, writing this part so I hope you enjoy it. This is the conclusion of A Scheduled Appointment, but I'm trying to tie my short stories together so there is more to come.**

 **I hope to indulge you more later. In the meantime, check out my other FB drabble, a little one-shot based on reflection of the first movie, and my ongoing story that crosses Merlin with PJO. If you are not familiar with Merlin, hop on Netflix. There's five seasons for you to fall in love with. You're welcome.**

 **Once again, I own none of this (thus the name** **fan** **fiction).**

 **I do however own my own hopes and dreams.**

 **With love!**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Percival Graves looks almost exactly as Grindelwald Graves had if marginally paler and a bit on the thin side.

He doesn't even look up when Newt is shown into the office by the secretary and the unfortunate magizoologist feels his ears burn after minutes begin to tick by with no change from the other.

The older man is shuffling through papers, taking notes, and occasionally signing the bottom of far-too-long forms. His hands are steady, his shoulders proud, and his disposition far too severe. Not to mention that he and the entirety of his office are completely spotless despite the fact the Newt knows that man has been endlessly busy since his return to the working world.

Finally the fairer haired man clears his throat and shifts on his feet.

Dark eyes shoot up to meet his, despite the fact that those startling bright orbs are fixed decidedly on the floor. "Welcome, Mister Scamander. I was wondering when you were going to start breathing again."

Those are the first words he's ever actually heard out of this man's mouth and yet the voice is too familiar, in a way that makes shivers race up Newt's spine. He suppresses the urge to shuffle away. There's still a heavy distrust for this particular man ingrained in his very muscle. This is the face that once sentenced he and Tina to death without batting an eye and later struck at him mercilessly with hex after painful hex.

"You, uh, wanted to meet me, Mr. Graves," the young man finally manages and feels proud that his voice does not betray any more than his normal nerves would.

"Yes," Graves says and shuffles the papers on his desk aside. "Have a seat Mr. Scamander. You're not in trouble." His pauses for a moment as he settles back and his dark eyes bore holes into Newt's case. "Unless, of course, I find a Niffler in my office."

With stuttering apologies and half uttered assurances, New seats himself precariously in a rather uncomfortable straight back chair. His eyes are still resolutely diverted from the near complete focus of his current anxiety.

"Mr. Scamander, I asked you here in order for you to issue your own account of the events of recent. I am unsatisfied with what was taken down previously and will need to promptly rectify the mistakes made," Graves proclaims, his no-nonsense tone scraping at Newt the way only the majority of the human race seems to. This man is stout and intimidating, but however dark he may cast himself, he is becoming only as terrifying as everyone else and despite the ex-Hogwarts student's aversion to social interaction, he isn't completely clueless in a situation like this.

"Oh, uh …. President Pickery took my account before I left New York," Newt mumbles.

Dark eyebrows furrow, but a smile twitches the far edge of the other man's lips. "I am quite aware, but the notes taken are still quite inadequate."

"Oh."

So Newt explains.

He starts off with his reason for coming to America. That is, he starts off with the story of Frank, of course, and leaving out off mention of his old professor's small tip off being what got the ball rolling. There's no concealing his misadventures with his creatures, so he doesn't. He even describes in great detail Jacob Kowalski's involvement, being sure to convey clear understanding of the muggle's acceptance and embracement of the wizarding world. He concludes that part with compassion regarding Jacob's apparent obliviation of his memories and does not at all mention his later opening of the bakery, fearing that it would lead Grave's investigation there and reveal some of the clear faults of the memory-erasing rain.

When he gets to the part regarding the treacherous battle below New York, he hesitates on his and Grindelwald's race to reach Credence first. It's easy enough to describe the young boy's frantic and uncontrolled destruction of the city, but any part involving his personal interaction with the imposter leaves him distinctly uncomfortable. His chest twinges with phantom pain as he remembers his rough trip home and the distinctly long weeks that followed. He had only barely avoided his family and Dumbledore for a week and a half before he had to swallow his remaining discomfort and face them all, it seemed at once ( **A/N: Read Voyal Home for this reference** ).

Percival Graves is unimpressed and quietly weedles every little detail out of the youngest Scamander. Once he understand the other's reluctance his face remains passive, but he does settle further back into this chair even as he writes, almost as if he is allowing Newt the small comfort of more distance between them. It's a wonder that Piquery wasn't this inquiring, that she allowed his quick responses to pass, but it was also a gift at the time.

Now, however, Newt wishes that she had been the one to press him for more details. At least she doesn't wear this particular face.

Graves sets his pen down as the full account comes to a close and the magizoologist huffs out a heavy sigh, his breath coming out a little heavy after having spoken so much.

"You have scars then?"

The terse question is a sudden break in what seems a better time for silence. Newt looks up startled. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you have scars," Percival states, seeking eye contact and he receives it since the younger man is too startled to look away.

"Ah… yes, I suppose," Newt says unsurely, only just able to take his eyes away. "A few…. They're large, but only a few, I think."

"Ah," Graves repeats. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Scamander blinks and then smiles slightly. "Why? It's not your fault Director Graves. B-besides, some of the animals I have rescued have been … less than grateful initially and I have lots of little scars from my school days."

This seems to unsettle the older of the two of them and neither quite seems to know what to say now.

Finally Newt shuffles to his feet, uttering something about not bothering the Director further and starts toward the door.

"Mr. Scamander."

His feet seem to freeze of their own volition, though his heart takes a stuttering leap towards the door. Mentally he knows this man is not the same one he meant all those months ago, but physically even this new meeting cannot make him differentiate the two.

"I also called you here to…." here he stops to clear his throat. "I called you here to thank you."

And with that, the tension snaps. All at once, the coil in Newt's stomach unravels and he looks back at the other man. For this entire ordeal, he did not think about the impact of his actions on the original Percival Graves. The 'thank you's uttered at him have been hollow, echoing with fain politeness and perhaps a bit of confusion because it was he who saved the day and not someone more impressive looking.

The Director's 'thank you,' though, is utterly sincere and there is a low tenor to his voice that betrays deeper emotion. It's only slight, but Newt has dealt with enough traumatized animals to pick up on it. Guilt lances through him. He didn't save this man or help him in any way. He was trying to save Credence and exposing Grindelwald seemed the natural course of things at the time. It didn't even occur to him to see if there had been a real man behind the guise and to find out what happened to him.

Chance was the only one responsible for saving this man's life.

"I-I .. really I didn't-"

"No, Mr. Scamander, you cleared my name and saved New York when I was able to do nothing," Percival presses. "You're not even an auror and you manage to both save your creatures and reveal the schemes of a dark wizard. Then you managed to salvage our world from the brink of war with the No Majs using knowledge far beyond what we've bothered to teach our own. So thank you Mr. Scamander."

Newt's face is completely red or at least it feels that way. "I just did- it just happened when I was trying to help Credence."

He feels helpless to express the fact that he doesn't deserve thanks from this man of all people. It does not appear to be a widely known fact.

The other man smiles at him. Well, it's more of an indulgent smirk, but it's not unkind. He just shakes his head as if knowing how futile it is to try to argue with Newt. Perhaps he's met Theseus. The world knows about how often his brother complains about his stubbornness.

It's after that the youngest Scamander finally makes his escape.

He makes it all the way down the hall, case clutched tightly in hand when he realizes that the one latch is undone and the chains and rope seem just a bit looser. On closer inspection he finds that the small trinket he keeps in his pocket is gone (a sure fire way to see if the Niffler is loose. A lost trinket is a misplaced niffler).

Letting out a small curse that would get him a scolding from Theseus if he were home, he turns on his heel and marches back the way he came.

He can only hope that the blasted critter is not loose in the Director's office.


End file.
